De-icing compositions are widely used in northern areas of the country, particularly in northern climates subject to heavy ice and snow conditions in the winter months. The inventor of the present composition has numerous patents on ice melters. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,127, which relates to liquid ice melters, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,619 which relates to solid ice melting compositions which are environmentally friendly. The disclosure of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
A good ice melter for roads, sidewalks, parking lots, etc. is inexpensive, easy to manufacture, effective in melting snow and ice, and easy to apply. The best ones also provide reduced corrosion to application equipment while also having beneficial effects to vegetation. All of these advantages in one ice melter have been a goal of the ice melting industry for some time.
Effective in melting means a product capable of melting below zero F. Ease of application is also important because labor cost is one of the largest components of melting snow and ice. Liquid melters bring ease to the application process.
In Ossian, Inc.'s earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,619 (Ossian & Steinhauser), we created a product that melted below zero and could have a positive effect on vegetation. The major disadvantages to this earlier invention were the high cost to produce the product and cost of application. It used calcium chloride and urea in a dry melter composition. When calcium chloride is manufactured for industrial use it starts out as a liquid. The water is then evaporated to form a flake or pellet. This manufacturing process uses considerable energy adding to the cost of manufacture for the raw material. Some of this cost could be avoided if the ice melter were liquid as finished.
The solid ice melter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,619 is advantageous in that it is an effective melter, and brings a positive effect on vegetation. It is in content a combination of urea and calcium chloride in a solid particle format. In recent times it has been of interest to develop liquid ice melters. In some environments, liquid ice melters are preferred to solid ice melters in that they give better coverage, they are much quicker acting melters, and they are more economical to prepare.
The liquid ice melter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,127 is a product that is less expensive to manufacture, easy to use, melts below zero and can have a positive effect on vegetation. In that invention, we used liquid calcium chloride solution combined with either dry or liquid urea, in critical ratios to achieve an effective liquid ice melter.
The present inventor has invented both solid ice melters of the type described above and liquid ice melters of the type described above. Both have their useful approaches depending on the use, climate and conditions. One particularly preferred ice melter is the solid type ice melter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,890 which relates to a quick acting ice melter, its melt value enhanced by the addition of an ice melter compatible surface active agent. The present invention represents yet further improvement on the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,890 of Mar. 21, 2000 entitled “QUICK ACTING ICE MELTING COMPOSITION”, Ossian et al. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
In most general sense, the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,890 uses a variety of different surfactant surface active agents as coatings of solid ice melters to achieve enhanced melt values and provide quicker melt action. The application of the present Applicant, Ossian, along with another joint inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,379 entitled “PROCESSED RAFFINATE MATERIAL FOR ENHANCING MELT VALUE OF DE-ICERS” involves addition of the product known as Raffinate to conventional liquid or solid ice-melters in order to further enhance melt value. The present invention may be used with the system of the previously incorporated by reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,890 or with the system of U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,379 to the extent it describes solid melters with Raffinate additives.
The most common and therefore least expensive solid ice melters are those based upon chemical salts that gradually dissolve and form a salt solution (brine) which lowers freezing point. Salts used are chloride or acetates salts of Group I or Group II metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium. These salts can then be combined with environmentally friendly organic materials to enhance their melt value such as urea.
In instances where chemical salts are used, these are generally white in color which blends completely in color with snow. It is at times desirable to add dyes to these chemical salts so that the person applying the deicer can easily distinguish areas where the deicer has been spread and areas where it has not. Typically used dyes are environmentally friendly water soluble, visible dyes of distinctly different colors than white.
The dye material must not be introduced into the deicer with water because the chemical salts as above described tend to be hygroscopic and the contact with contact with moisture will cause them to bridge or cake in the packages. This is of course undesirable. It affects their ability to spread, the amount of surface upon which they can effectively be used, and make them difficult to handle.
It has further been found and, indeed, my previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,890 addresses the speed of melting as a critical component for an effective deicer. The reason for this is quite simple. Ice on surfaces represents a risk and the quicker the ice is removed, the more effective the ice melter and thus the higher the value it has to the consumer.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to enhance melt value of conventional chemical salt deicers.
It is another objective of the present invention to enhance melt value using an environmentally friendly, water soluble material which will dissolve water soluble dyes.
Yet a further objective of the present invention is to provide a coating material on conventional chemical salt deicers which can apply not only ice melt value enhancement but also anti-caking and anti-bridging properties to allow for easier packaging and spreading of the deicer.
A further objective of the present invention is to find effective uses for industrial waste stream glycerin which is currently a glut on the market due to the current high popularity of bio-diesel fuel.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide the correct balance of salt fines and glycerin to achieve the correct anti-caking and anti-bridging properties.
A method and means for accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.